dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brayden Ross
History In the beginning . . . Brayden Ross is a Half-Blood wizard. He is the eldest son of Anaëlle and Thierry Ross. He was born into a quidditch family. His mother, her sisters and their father, his father and his brothers all played quidditch. There was no way Brayden was going to grow up and not play. Absolutely right. Since he was a little boy it has been Brayden's dream to play for the Thundelarra Thunderers. Training with every member of his family, first in how to fly with dad Thierry. His mother wanted to teach him, his father was sure he would never get more than 20 cm off the ground. His mother taught him more advanced flying maneuvers. She was a Seeker, she could do things his father could never accomplish in the air. He was taught how to handle a quaffle by his aunts and his grandfather. He was taught how to take bludger hits and how to hit bludgers by his father, and his uncles. It was was the worst part of the training, they called it 'The Bludger Beating', and they always saved it for last. Brayden attended Hogwarts and he was sorted into Gryffindor. His entire family was overjoyed. It was known as a little bit of a family legacy and now Brayden was part of it. His family was known for being a Wizarding family of unknown degree, they thought it made him one of the elite. Brayden had a difficult time in Gryffindor until he was able to demonstrate to his housemates how well his family trained him. He was not the most popular student in, he did not have a lot of people he was close to, and he did not have many people he called his friends. He did have a few fans who admired his quidditch skills. He played throughout his school years, and tried to focus on additional Hogwarts subjects. He took Ghoul Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures. When he was of age he took Apparition and Alchemy. When he graduated he didn't try out for a quidditch team right away. Brayden figured Australia sure wasn't looking at him while he was at playing at Hogwarts, but they might start now. He scouted the Australian team himself. He waited, and he trained. He started a pick up games full of locals and old friends who were interested in the mish-mash league. He wanted to be remembered when it came to be his time to try out. He did not want to be one of the applicants Australia passed off on because he was flew too apprehensively after the snitch, or because he hesitated when shooting the quaffle, or because his aim was off when he hit a bludger. He wanted to be game ready. He started a life for himself in Australia. He met and married his beautiful wife Xoana, in seven years they had their first of two daughters, Catarina. Cat grew up watching her father train, when she was six she even proclaimed she wanted to be a Thunderer. It was not until shortly before the announcement of their second daughter Magarida's birth Xoana started to think her marriage was not a union it was a problem. Brayden had his league, and he had his job. His life was devoted to quidditch. She felt like he was leaving out a crucial aspect of himself. His part in their family. Xoana and Bray have been steadily working though their marital issues for over ten years. Family Info Background Personality Brayden is outgoing, he is social, and very open about his life, he does not like being alone. He is easy to read, and misleadingly warm-hearted. He is group oriented, he is affectionate, and has been referred to as complimentary, people think that these softer aspects of his personality are what makes him popular. He doesn't think it is. Brayden feels a strong sense of responsibility, and duty. He has a very well-developed sense of space and function. He has a vision of the way things "should be" and he works hard to see that come to fruition. He values organization, and while he may not always follows the rules, he is known for being orderly. Appearance Possessions |} Abilities Quidditch Transfiguration Charms Potions Relationships Whereabouts :Bray resides permanently in Australia Category:Characters Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Male Category:Half-Blood Category:Born in Australia Category:July Birthday Category:Wizard Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Dogwood Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Name begins with "B" Category:Left Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Bird Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Faeriegrrl's chars Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Spanish Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Australian Category:Expansion